Getrieben von Rache
by Adahra
Summary: Getrieben von den Schrecken der Vergangenheit lassen einen Plan entstehen, der nur ein Ziel hat, Rache.
1. Kapitel 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_000_

_Alles was aus Tolkiens Werken bekannt ist, seien es Orte oder Personen gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben. Ich hab mir alles nur geliehen und verdiene keinerlei Geld damit._

_000_

_**Anmerkungen**_

_000_

_Ein ganz grosses Danke an MysticGirl für´s beta lesen °knuddel°_

_000_

_**Inhalt**_

_000_

_Die Geschichte beinhaltet Gewalt und rape (Slash). Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, der sei hier an dieser Stelle gewarnt und sollte aufhören allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß._

_**Getrieben von Rache**_

_000_

_**Kapitel 1**_

_000_

Es war schon lange dunkel doch Menehision lag noch wach. Immer wieder dachte er über ein und dasselbe nach, Rache, Rache an Elrond Peredhel.

Es war das einzige was ihn die vielen Jahre über am Leben erhalten, ihn vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte. Der Halbelb war Schuld daran das er jahrelang Qualen erleiden mußte, er war Schuld daran dass er in Gefangenschaft geraten war. Dafür würde er büßen; der Preis war Menehision egal, der Halbelb sollte leiden, leiden genauso wie er gelitten hat.

Es war viele Jahre her, doch ein Elb vergisst nicht und seine Träume sorgten dafür, dass er nicht vergaß; sie zeigten ihm immer wieder das Geschehene.

Zu den Zeiten des Krieges in Eregion diente er unter dem Halbelben. Menehision gehörte zu den Spähern und kämpfte an vorderster Front, sich immer der Gefahr bewusst vom Feind entdeckt zu werden. Er tat dies gerne, es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz dem Hochkönig Gil- Galad zu dienen, auch wenn es ihn sein Leben kosten konnte.

Nebel lag damals über dem Land als Elrond Peredhel die Späher aussandte, um die feindlichen Linien auszukundschaften. Keiner ahnte, dass dieser Auftrag ihr Todesurteil sein sollte.

Die Gruppe um Menehision geriet in einen Hinterhalt, gnadenlos wurden die stolzen Elbenkrieger von den wartenden Orks niedergestreckt, sie hatten keine Hoffnung aufs Überleben.

Auch Menehision wurde schwer verwundet, doch er überlebte. Lange hatte er gehofft, dass man einen Trupp aussenden würde, um nach dem verschwundenen Spähtrupp zu suchen, doch das warten war vergebens, niemand kam. Nein, das stimmte nicht, es kam jemand, doch es waren Orks, Kreaturen im Dienste der Dunkelheit.

Sie nahmen ihn mit und warfen ihn in die Kerker der dunklen Festung. Mit diesem Tag begann sein Leiden unter der Folter der Orks. Doch noch etwas begann in ihm zu wachsen. Es war Hass und der Wunsch nach Rache. Rache an Elrond Peredhel.

Der Gedanke alleine genügte, um ihn überleben zu lassen und davor zu bewahren, ein Anhänger des dunklen Herrschers zu werden.

Die Jahre vergingen, die Dunkelheit verlor den Krieg und die Gefangenen gerieten in Vergessenheit.

Menehision konnte fliehen, doch auch an ihm waren die vielen Jahre nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Sein einstmals schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht war von Narben entstellt, die Spitze eines Ohres fehlte, auf einem Auge war er blind, geblendet von seinen Peinigern. Nur sein seidig schwarzes Haar war ihm geblieben, das einzige Merkmal, das ihn als einen der Erstgeborenen auszeichnete.

Lange hatte er überlegt, wie er seine Rache nehmen sollte. Er war extra in die Nähe Bruchtals gekommen, nur so konnte er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

Bruchtal, überlegte er, ein Ort gegründet von Flüchtlingen, ein Ort, der Sicherheit und Ruhe verspricht.

Verächtlich blickte Menehision auf das Tal hinab.

"Nicht mehr lange Lord Elrond Peredhel, nicht mehr lange und du wirst für deine Taten büßen. Du sollst leiden, leiden wie ich gelitten habe. Die Rache ist mein," flüsterte er in den Wind bevor er sich in Richtung einer Höhle aufmacht.

Es war seine Höhle, sein Zufluchtsort und der Ort seiner Rache.


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Disclaimer und Anmerkungen**_

_000_

_bei Kap. 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 2**_

_000_

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont, der Himmel war blau und die Luft klar, ein perfekter Tag für eine Jagd.

Genau diesen Gedanken hatte Elladan, der älteste Sohn Lord Elronds.

Er würde alleine auf die Jagd gehen, denn sein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder Elrohir musste noch einige Tage in den Häusern der Heilung verweilen, da ihn ein Ork mit einem in Gift getränktem Pfeil getroffen hatte.

Seine Sachen hatte Elladan schnell zusammen. Der Köcher war aufgefüllt mit Pfeilen; Bogen und Schwert waren gesäubert, einem Aufbruch stand nun nichts mehr im Wege.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer Lord Elronds, seines Vaters

"Adar? Ich reite hinaus auf die Ebene am Nordpass, ich werde bei Sonnenuntergang zurück sein," informierte er ihn schnell, bevor er in den Stall ging und sich auf den Weg machte

_000_

Menehision hatte lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, es hatte ihn viel Arbeit gekostet die Zwillinge zu trennen, doch Dank seiner Erfahrungen hatte er Erfolg gehabt.

Zuerst hatte er sein Augenmerk auf den Lord von Bruchtal, diesen elenden Halbelb gerichtet, doch als er erfuhr, dass dieser zwei Söhne hatte, änderte er seinen Plan. Er würde sich einen Sohn Elronds holen, den Halbelben die Qual des Wartens und der Angst spüren lassen, ihn erkennen lassen, dass niemand kommt um ihn zu erlösen und ihn zuletzt den Preis zahlen lassen. Menehisions zerstörtes Leben, gegen das Leben eines Sohnes von Elrond Peredhel.

Seit Sonnenaufgang lag Menehision schon versteckt zwischen den Steinen und Büschen am Nordpass. Er wusste, dass die Söhne Elronds diesen Pfad nahmen um zu den Ebenen zu gelangen. Er brauchte also nur zu warten, zu warten auf den Beginn seiner Rache.

Es dauerte nicht lange und in der Ferne konnte er den gleichmäßigen Schritt eines Pferdes hören... die Jagd konnte beginnen.

Elladan ritt den Pass entlang, er liebte die Idylle der frühen Morgenstunden und ahnte nichts von der Gefahr in der er sich befand. Als er unter einem der wenigen Bäume entlang ritt, traf ihn ein heftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Verwirrt griff er mit einer Hand an die schmerzende Stelle.

Das letzte was er sah war Blut an seiner Hand, dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

Menehision war auf einen der wenigen Bäume gestiegen, es war die einzige Möglichkeit den Elben auf offener Ebene zu überwältigen. Geduldig wartete er, bis der Sohn Elronds genau unter dem Ast angekommen war auf dem er sich befand.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sich Menehision herab und schlug dem jungen Elb mit dem Griff seines Schwertes auf den Hinterkopf. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis die Brut des Halbelben in die Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit versank.

Schnell glitt er sich hinter den bewusstlosen Elb auf das Pferd und in schnellem Galopp eilten sie zu seiner Höhle.

_000_

Das erste was Elladan spürte als er erwachte, waren pochende Kopfschmerzen und Kälte. Er wollte sich bewegen, sich drehen doch es ging nicht, etwas hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen doch sah er nichts, ihn umgab nur Dunkelheit.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte und anfing seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest was ihn in seiner Bewegung hinderte.

Es waren Ketten, Ketten die an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken befestigt waren, um ihn in gleichbleibender Position an einer Felswand zu halten.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien und zerrte an den Fesseln bis plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte.

"Spare deine Kräfte junger Elb, du wirst sie brauchen für das was dir noch bevorsteht."

Elladan erstarrte ob der kalten und harten Stimme.

Er versuchte, in den Schatten den Sprecher zu erkennen, doch hielt sich dieser geschickt in der Dunkelheit verborgen.

"Du kannst mich nicht sehen mein junger Freund, doch nun sage mir, mit welchem von Elrond Peredhels Söhnen habe ich die Ehre?"

"Warum sollte ich Euch das sagen, wo ihr Euch im Dunklen versteckt," antwortete Elladan.

"Spiel nicht mit mir mein Junge, du würdest dieses Spiel verlieren," ertönte die Stimme wieder.

Elladan wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, wollte dem Unbekannten sagen, dass er ihm nichts sagen würde solange er sich in den Schatten hielt, als ein Zischen aus den Schatten ertönte und einen Moment später sein Körper unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammenzuckte.

Die Haut seiner Brust riss und ein feiner Blutstrom bahnte sich seinen Weg. Entsetzt beobachtete Elladan den Weg seines Blutes als ihn auch schon der zweite Schlag traf, gefolgt vom dritten und noch unzähligen mehr.

Vor Schmerz stöhnend hing der junge Elb in den Ketten, doch noch immer weigerte er sich seinen Namen Preis zugeben. Blut strömte aus den Wunden auf seiner Brust und noch immer war kein Ende der Schläge abzusehen.

"Du bist stark junger Elb, doch auch deine Kräfte sind begrenzt und wie ich vorhin schon sagte wirst du sie noch brauchen. Und nun sag, wie ist dein Name Sohn Elrond Peredhels," ertönte wieder die kalte Stimme aus den Schatten.

In dem Moment, als der Unbekannte gesprochen hatte hörten auch die Schläge auf. Kurz atmete Elladan durch; sein Körper brannte und eins wurde ihm klar, egal ob er antwortete oder nicht, er würde leiden.

"Elladan, mein Name ist Elladan Elrondion," keuchte er als ihn ein erneuter Schlag traf, den Stoff seiner Leggins zerriss und die empfindliche Haut seines Oberschenkels aufplatzen ließ.

"Elladan also, der ältestes Sohn dieses elenden Halbelben.......," setzte der Unbekannte an, wurde jedoch durch Elladan unterbrochen.

"Sprecht so nicht von meinem Vater," schrie er in den Schatten.

Noch ehe er es sich versah wurde sein Kinn von einer Hand gepackt und sein Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.


	3. Kapitel 3

_**Disclaimer und Anmerkungen**_

_000_

_s. Kap. 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_000_

Vor ihm stand ein Elb, ein Elb der schon fast orkähnlich erschien, ein scheinbar seelen- und gefühlloses Wesen. Elladan schluckte, er wusste nicht, was diesem Elb wiederfahren war und vor allem was er damit zu tun hatte.

"So stolz wie dein Vater, junger Elladan, der gleiche Starrsinn. Du weißt nicht was du hier sollst, hab ich Recht? Das überlegst du doch?" fragte der Unbekannte.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort zu geben, senkte Elladan nur den Blick in Richtung Boden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen in diese unendlich schwarzen und so kalten Augen zu blicken.

"Du wirst es erfahren Elladan, dessen sei dir gewiss. Doch vorher werde ich mich um deine Wunden kümmern, es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie unbehandelt blieben," sprach der fremde Elb, bevor er nach einer Schale griff, die auf einem nahen Tisch stand und mit dieser langsam vor Elladan trat. Er tauchte einen Lappen in die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit und mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck senkte er das Tuch auf Elladans Brust.

Verwirrt beobachtete Elladan den Elb in seinem Tun. Er verstand nicht, zuerst fügte er ihm diese Verletzungen zu und dann wollte er die Schmerzen lindern?

Die Verwirrung dauerte nicht lange an, denn als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden wahrnahm überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

Als das mit der Flüssigkeit getränkte Tuch schließlich seine Haut berührte war ihm weiteres Denken nicht mehr möglich, denn ein brennender Schmerz machte sich in jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers breit, ließ ihn gequält aufschreien.

"Was hast du mein junger Elladan, es ist doch nur in Alkohol gerührtes Salz welches deine Haut berührt und in die Wunden dringt. Hat dir dein Vater nicht beigebracht solch simple Schmerzen zu ertragen? Nein..... ? Dann wird es Zeit, dass du lernst und glaub mir mein junger Freund, wir haben lange Zeit," erklärte der Unbekannte bevor er erneut das in Flüssigkeit getränkte Tuch auf die Wunden senkte.

Eine Weile fuhr er so fort, bis von Elladans Lippen nur noch ein Wimmern kam und er kraftlos in den Ketten hing. Noch einmal hob er den Kopf, mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte um in das entstellte Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu blicken.

"Wer bist du?" flüsterte er seine Frage

"Wer ich bin willst du wissen? Man nannte mich Menehision, ich diente unter deinem Vater in Eregion, doch er überließ mich meinem Schicksal und das ist der Grund warum du hier bist. Du bist das Werkzeug meiner Rache," erwiderte Menehision bevor er den Raum verließ.

Zurück blieb Elladan, er wusste was Menehision ihm sagen wollte. Er würde leiden müssen damit der fremde Elb seine Rache nehmen konnte.

Seine Gedanken glitten zu seinem Vater und seinem Bruder, bevor er sich endlich in die Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit fallen ließ.

_000_

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, doch war Elladan bisher noch nicht nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt. Besorgt stand Lord Elrond auf einer Terrasse seines Hauses und blickte über das Land. Es war nicht typisch für Elladan sich zu verspäten, schon gar nicht wenn er alleine auf die Jagd ging.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Elbenlord doch würde er noch warten, die Sonne war gerade erst dabei unterzugehen, noch war Zeit.

In Gedanken versunken ging er zurück in das Haus..

Zuerst hatte er versucht sich mit den noch zu erledigenden Arbeiten abzulenken und so dieses Gefühl von aufkommender Nervosität zu unterdrücken, doch waren seine Gedanken zu abgelenkt, glitten immer wieder zu seinem Sohn.

Nach einiger Zeit gab er den Versuch zu arbeiten auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle des Feuers, hoffte dort durch die Musik etwas Ablenkung zu finden.

_000_

Elladan wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als er wieder erwachte. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und erkannte, dass Menehision am Tisch saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

"Aah, der junge Elladan ist aufgewacht. Ich hoffe du hast wohl geruht, denn ich habe heute einiges mit dir vor," sprach er ihn an, stand langsam und bedächtig auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Schrank der in einer Ecke stand.

Elladan beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, folgte ihm mit seinen Augen.

Er hatte Angst, Angst wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Dies hier war anders als alles, was er in seiner Ausbildung zu einem Krieger gelernt hatte. Denn dort hatte man ihn nur darauf vorbereitet wie es wäre, von Orks gefangen gehalten zu werden, aber Menehision war ein Elb, den er nun schon als unberechenbar einstufte.

Doch eines schwor er sich, er würde diesem Elb seine Angst nicht zeigen, diesen Triumph wollte er ihm nicht geben, ein Sohn Elronds zeigte keine Angst.

"Mmh, was mach ich als nächstes? Die Auswahl ist so groß, da kann ich mich kaum entscheiden," murmelte Menehision mehr zu sich selbst als zu Elladan.

"Ach ja, das ist gut für den Anfang," schloss er seinen Monolog und wandte sich in Elladans Richtung.


	4. Kapitel 4

**_Disclaimer und Anmerkungen_**

_000_

_Kap. 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 4**_

_000_

Der Herr von Imladris hatte die ganze Nacht in der Halle des Feuers verbracht. Immer wieder hatte er voller Sorge durch das Fenster hinaus in den Hof gesehen, doch vergeblich hatte er nach Elladan Ausschau gehalten.

Die Stunden vergingen und gleich nach Sonnenaufgang ließ er Suchtrupps zusammenstellen.

Jeden Zentimeter zwischen dem Haus und dem Nordpass sollten sie absuchen, Elladan musste gefunden werden.

Nun stand der Elbenlord auf dem Balkon und beobachtete, wie sich die Soldaten auf den Weg hinaus in die Wälder machten.

Sein Blick folgte ihnen lange, bevor er voller Sorge zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer ging.

Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken, durfte sich nicht von der Sorge um seinen Sohn gefangen nehmen lassen, noch war es zu früh das schlimmste zu befürchten.

_000_

Elladan zuckte leicht zusammen, als er erkannte, was Menehision dort in seinen Händen hielt.

Nur einmal hatte er so etwas gesehen und das was in einem Buch seines Vaters gewesen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Menehision den jungen Elben vor sich, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Junge wusste seine Angst zu verbergen, auch wenn es ihm nicht vollständig gelang.

Es verschaffte Menehision Genugtuung, den Sohn Elrond Peredhels leiden zu sehen.

"Du kennst das, nicht wahr ? Hast es schon einmal in den Büchern gesehen," sprach er Elladan leise an, "Doch du weißt nicht, wie es funktioniert, habe ich Recht Elladan Elrondion?"

Elladan zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Peinigers hörte.

Er wusste wohl die Funktion und auch den Zweck, den es erfüllte und genau das war es, was ihm Unbehagen bereitete.

"Komm junger Elb, ich zeig es dir," erklang wieder Menehisions kalte Stimme, als er nach Elladan griff um ihn vorzubereiten.

Vorsichtig, ja geradezu liebevoll verschaffte er sich den erforderlichen Platz, brachte die ledernen Verschnürungen an Elladans Körper an und strich zum Abschluss noch einmal bedächtig über sein Werk.

"Nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich es richtig gebaut habe. Weißt du Elladan, in den Jahren meiner Gefangenschaft blieb mir viel Zeit um mir die Werkzeuge der Orks anzusehen und ihre Wirkung zu spüren, doch nun ist es an der Zeit meine eigenen auszuprobieren."

Er sprach mit seidig weicher Stimme, in der ein Hauch von Erregung mitschwang.

Langsam begann er die Lederriemen anzuziehen, erhöhte so die Spannung und den Druck.

Elladan zog scharf die Luft ein, schloss die Augen um das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass sich in ihm breit machte.

Es durfte nicht sein, er konnte so nicht fühlen, nicht in einer solchen Situation, das war absurd.

Wieder spürte er den sich stetig erhöhenden Druck der Lederriemen und diesmal konnte er ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

"Das fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr Elrondion? Es ist eine alte Methode, so machte man die Hengste wild und aggressiv.

Die Orks benutzten es für uns, es erregte sie den Menschen und auch Elben dabei zuzusehen."

Ein weiteres Keuchen entfuhr Elladan und schon spürte er wie Hitze in seinem Körper aufstieg. Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen das Gefühl anzukämpfen, doch die Reibung des Leders und der dadurch ausgelöste Druck ließen boten im keine Gelegenheit.

"Soll ich dir Erleichterung verschaffen?" flüsterte Menehision dicht an Elladans Ohr, blies dann kurz hinein und leckte über die empfindliche Spitze.

"Sag mir junger Elladan, soll ich dir Erleichterung verschaffen? Ich sehe, wie sehr du es willst, wie die Hitze beginnt dich zu verbrennen," flüsterte er erneut und ließ seine Hand streichelnd über Elladans Körper wandern.

"Ich deute dein Schweigen als ja, mein junger Freund," erklang Menehisions Stimme wieder und gleichzeitig mit seinen Worten schloss sich seine Hand um Elladans Männlichkeit, die durch den Druck und die Reibung der Lederriemen zu voller Größe angewachsen war.

Elladan glaubte zu verbrennen und unwillkürlich streckte er sich der Hand soweit es ihm möglich war entgegen, die Gedanken an die Situation waren vergessen, er wollte nur noch Erleichterung.

"Wie fühlt sich das an Elladan? Es ist gut, nicht wahr?" fragte er, während er begann seine Hand in langsamen Rythmus auf und ab zu bewegen, seinen Daumen immer wieder über die rosige und feucht glänzende Spitze gleiten lassend.

Elladans Körper bestand nur noch aus Erregung, er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde drängte er sich mehr der Hand Menehisions entgegen, alles um sich herum vergessend..

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle als er seine Erlösung in der Hand seines Peinigers fand, sich heiß darin verströmte.

Menehision lachte kehlig auf, löste seine Hand von der nun erschlafften Erregung des jungen Elben vor ihm.

Langsam führte er die Hand an seine Lippen, kostete den Geschmack von Elladans Essenz.

"Du schmeckst süß, junger Elladan, so süß und rein, mehrversprechend", ertönte wieder Menehisions Stimme, während er langsam mit einem Fingern die Konturen von Elladans Gesichts nachzeichnete.

Der Anblick Elladans, sein Geruch und sein Geschmack erregte Menehision, sein Blick streifte den jungen Elben immer wieder voller Verlangen.

Elladan wollte sich wegdrehen, der Berührung entgehen, war er sich doch des eben geschehen nun nur zu bewusst, doch die Ketten zwangen ihn ruhig zu bleiben.

"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen Elladan Elrondion, so sehr du es auch versuchen magst, du bist mein, mein solange wie ich es wünsche," lachte Menehision leise, während er sich langsam vorbeugte und verlangend über Elladans Lippen leckte.

Elladan zuckte zusammen und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, denn selbst im Halbdunkel der Höhle konnte er die Erregung des Elben sehnen, die sich deutlich unter dessen Hose abzeichnete.

Menehision verharrte einen Moment, ließ seine Zunge noch einmal genüßlich langsam über Elladans Lippen gleiten. Es berauschte ihn, doch hatte er noch genügend Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nicht sofort zu nehmen, was sein Körper so begehrte.

Innerlich seufzte er. Er würde diesen Elb nehmen, würde seinen Körper benutzen, so wie die Orks seinen eigenen Körper benutzt hatten, doch noch war es zu früh dafür.

Langsam entfernte er sich ein Stück, sah Elladan einfach nur an ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Eindeutig fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen bevor er in den Schatten verschwand, den jungen Elb mit seiner Furcht alleine ließ.

Elladan blieb starr und unbeweglich stehen, erst als er sich sicher war, dass der Elb sich weit genug entfernt hatte, erlaubte er sich selbst Schwäche und ließ einzelnen Tränen ihren Lauf.


	5. Kapitel 5

**_Disclaimer und Anmerkungen_**

_000_

_s. Kapitel 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 5**_

_000_

Elrond saß nach einer weiteren langen und sorgenvollen Nacht immer noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Durch das Fenster konnte er hinunter in den Hof sehen und so entging ihm nicht, dass ein Suchtrupp nach dem anderen wieder zurückkehrte, doch Elladan konnte er unter ihnen nicht erkennen.

Sein Blick war noch immer unfokussiert aus dem Fenster gerichtet als sich die leise Tür öffnete und jemand den Raum betrat.

"Sie haben ihn nicht gefunden, nicht wahr?" fragte er, denn auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass es Glorfindel war, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

Der blonde Elb schloss kurz die Augen als er die Frage Elronds hörte, es viel ihm schwer eine Antwort zu geben.

"Nein, sie haben nichts gefunden. Keine Spuren, keine Hinweise. Es ist, als wenn er vom Erdboden verschwunden wäre."

Langsam drehte sich der Elbenlord in Glorfindels Richtung, sah ihm in die Augen und suchte nach einem Anzeichen, welches die gesagten Worte Lügen strafte, doch konnte er nichts erkennen was ihn hoffen ließ.

"Nichts ? Aber es muss doch Spuren geben. Orks hinterlassen immer Spuren."

Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke es waren keine Orks. Es gibt keinerlei Spuren die auf Orks hindeuten, auch wurden seit dem Angriff auf Elrohir keine mehr in der Nähe der Grenzen gesehen."

"Sucht weiter, wir müssen ihn finden. Er kann nicht einfach verschwunden sein."

Elrond sagte die Worte mit einer alles entscheidenden Bestimmtheit. Noch während er sprach, wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und ließ seinen Blick erneut über das Land streifen.

Glorfindel seufzte. Das letzte mal hatte er seinen langjährigen Freund in einem solchen Zustand gesehen als Celebrian vermisst wurde und ein jeder Elb des Tals hatte gehofft, diesen Anblick nicht noch einmal erleben zu müssen.

Schweigend verließ er Elronds Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Elrohir, denn auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, so musste er doch die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, das Elladan nicht gefunden werden wollte, auch wenn es dafür keine offensichtlichen Gründe gab.

_000_

Im ersten Moment nachdem er erwacht war, wusste Elladan nicht wo er war.

Er hatte geträumt; von seinem zu Hause, von seinem Vater und seinem Bruder.

Sie waren so nah gewesen, es war so wirklich, so real.

Er versuchte seine Hand zu heben, sie auszustrecken, doch es ging nicht, er konnte sie nicht bewegen.

Erst da realisierte er, was geschehen war und wo er sich befand.

Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr an die kalte Wand gekettet, stattdessen lag er auf einer Art Plattform, einem Tisch sehr ähnlich.

Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf, um wenigstens etwas von seiner jetzigen Situation zu erkennen.

Seine Arme und Beine waren mit Ketten an der Plattform fixiert, das ohnehin schon zerfetzte Hemd hatte man ihm ausgezogen und auch die Lederriemen hatte man entfernt.

"Fragst du dich warum ich das getan habe?" ertönte plötzlich Menehisions kalte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und ließ Elladan unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

"Weißt du Elladan, als du dort so in den Ketten gehangen hast, tief im Schlaf versunken da hatte ich Mitleid mit dir. Dein schöner junger Körper, so schwach und verletzlich," erklärte Menehision, während er auf Elladan zuging und schließlich neben seinem Kopf stehen blieb.

Mit einem Schlag erinnerte sich Elladan an das Geschehen bei Menehisions letzten Besuch.

"Du musst durstig sein mein junger Freund," fuhr Menehision fort und griff nach einem hinter ihm stehenden Becher.

Er nahm ihn, setzte ihn an die Lippen und begann zu trinken.

"Oh, das ist gut. So kühl und erfrischend, wenn es die Kehle hinabläuft."

Wie in Trance beobachtete Elladan die Szene. Erst jetzt spürte er wie durstig er war. Durstig, sehr durstig sogar und je länger er Menehision ansah, desto deutlicher spürte er seinen Durst, hatte das Gefühl, seine Kehle würde immer trockener werden.

Doch er würde nicht um Wasser bitten, niemals.

Menehision beobachtete ihn genau und so entging ihm auch der gierige Blick nicht den Elladan auf den mit Wasser gefüllten Becher geworfen hatte.

"Du wirst mich nicht darum bitten dir etwas zu geben, dass weiß ich, dafür bist du zu stolz, genau wie dein Vater. Doch glaube mir mein junger Elb, auch dieser Stolz wird brechen.

Die Tage werden vergehen und du wirst glauben, deine Kehle sei voller Sand.

Das Atmen wird dir schwer fallen, weil deine Scheimhäute ausgetrocknet sind. Deine Haut wird einreißen und anfangen zu bluten, weil deinem Körper die Flüssigkeit fehlt.

Wenn dieser Tag kommt, und glaub mir Elrondion, er wird kommen, dann wirst du mich darum anflehen, dir Wasser zu geben. Du wirst betteln, wirst mir alles versprechen nur um an einen kleinen Schluck Wasser zu kommen."

"Niemals werde ich dich um etwas anflehen," zischte Elladan, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann machte ihm die Vorstellung langsam zu verdursten Angst.

"Oh doch Elladan das wirst du und damit du dich genau daran erinnern kannst, um was du mich dann anflehst, werde ich dir noch einmal zeigen, was du vermissen wirst," flüsterte Menehision nun ganz nah an seinem Ohr und fuhr dann, zu Elladans entsetzen, genüßlich langsam mit der Zunge die Konturen nach.

"Nicht.......," wimmerte Elladan und versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen, doch die Ketten verhinderten jegliches Ausweichen.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb lachte nur leise, als er den wimmernden Protest hörte und nahm wieder den mit Wasser gefüllten Becher in die Hand.

Vorsichtig tauchte er zwei Finger in die Flüssigkeit und begann damit Elladans Lippen zu umspielen, immer wieder tupfte er kleine Wassertropfen darauf.

Elladan kämpfte mit sich, bot all seine Selbstbeherrschung auf, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, die Wassertropfen von seinen Lippen zu lecken.

Menehision beobachtete Elladans innerlichen Kampf genau, während er den Vorgang noch einige Male wiederholte.

Der junge Elb war stark und er musste zugeben, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, aber gerade das würde sein Spiel noch reizvoller machen und er hatte Zeit.

"Willst du nicht kosten Elladan? Willst du nicht den Geschmack des Wassers auf deiner Zunge spüren?"

Elladan gab keine Antwort von sich, starrte nur weiter an die Decke der Höhle.

"Nicht? Es wäre aber eine Schande, dieses kostbare Nass zu verschwenden," setzte Menehision fort und beugte sich tief über Elladans Gesicht, hielt dabei mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf fest und sah ihn aus vor Lust verdunkelten Augen an.

Langsam ließ er seinen Zunge über Elladans Lippen gleiten, sah mit Genugtuung den panischen Blick in seinen Augen, während er jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen mit seiner Zunge aufnahm.

Er genoss Elladans Geschmack, seinen Anblick. Er wollte ihn, wollte ihn besitzen, wollte mehr, brauchte mehr.

"Lass uns ein wenig spielen," raunte er, bevor er seine Lippen hart auf die Elladans presste.


End file.
